1. Field of the Invention
This invention is categorized in the field of Music Slide Rule Devices which display, reference and/or teach the Music Note Letter compositions of Scales, Chords and Intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of musical note letter display, reference and teaching aids contain numerous devices and publications which have been developed as early as 1853 (Re: U.S. Pat. No. 10,217, 1853, Samuel Tillman, Improved Method of Illustrating and measuring musical Intervals). The word "Improved" as used above implies that relevant art prior to 1853 exists but diligent research by the current inventor has not uncovered art from periods preceding 1853.
The prior art evolved as people discovered novel methods for displaying and identifying the music note letter combinations which comprise various musical expressions. While music theory has remained relatively unchanged through the period 1853 to current, the needs of contemporary musicians in general have changed significantly. Many musicians who are exploring music as an avocation are devoting less time to the study of music theory and would rather use training aids to quickly identify Scale and/or Chord Music Note Letters.
This is in part due to the large number of music books available which list chord names only (i.e. not the actual staff/note convention) to identify the proper chords to be played for a given musical composition.
The basic structure and functional purpose of the current invention were designed to meet the needs of the contemporary musician by providing a quick and accurate display of needed music note letter information.